Ninjatale
by Ekowolfe
Summary: The Undertale AU that nobody asked for. I couldn't think of a good name. Deal wid it. It's uh... Ninjago... in the Underground? Sort of? Maybe?
1. ADVENT

**I start too many stories, and never finish any of them because I never finish anyth**

 **No, just kidding. But at least I've played every route in Undertale, so I know how this is going to go. Yes, every route. Thank you, Chara.**

* * *

 _"Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind."_

 _John F. Kennedy_

* * *

 _A long time ago, there was one dominant race on Earth: humans. There were two types of humans. Normal humans that we see everyday, made of flesh and blood, and humans closely in tune with magic. Every human had their own SOUL. There were eight types of SOULs, and each human had their own. Patience. Bravery. Integrity. Perseverance. Kindness. Justice. Determination. Except the magic-attuned humans. They didn't have special SOULs like these. They were just plain old white SOULs.  
That being said, when a regular human died a magic-attuned human could absorb their soul for their own personal uses. A magic-attuned human with a normal human soul could potentially become one of the most powerful beings on the planet._

 _The regular humans, sensing this weakness might be their downfall, abruptly declared war on the magic-attuned humans, with no warning whatsoever. Magic-attuned human souls were not as powerful as normal human souls. It would've taken every magic soul in the world to match the power of even one normal human soul._

 _So the magic-attuned humans were massacred with no mercy. Friends would call out to each other for help as humans attacked each other with brutal efficiency. But nobody came._

 _In the end, the magic humans were sealed underground by the normal humans._

 _And now, our story begins._

* * *

Frisk was not exactly your normal human being. If anything, you could potentially label Frisk as a social outcast. Most thought they were just plain weird. Like, _weird_ weird. They didn't really connect to other humans as they should have. Frisk's parents had given up on her many years ago, so at this time Frisk had begun to live in an orphanage, as most orphans did. Even then, Frisk wasn't well respected there. Most of the other giddy children had seen her as just another outcast, who didn't speak very well to humans. She didn't really have any speaking disorder; most simply didn't understand her ideas. Once, when confronted with the prospect of war, Frisk suggested they simply try to make peace with the enemies – to spare them.

Frisk didn't really feel in place at the orphanage. Whenever she quietly walked into the mess hall, the other orphans would stare at her, as if she were a sort of very rare phenomenon. The adults would treat her normally, as they knew how it felt to be left out in the world – most of them were orphans themselves, so they decided to help future orphans at the orphanage.

Eventually, the young girl succumbed to the pressure of basically having no friends or a single relation anywhere in the halls of the orphanage. In other words, she deduced that it was time to depart.

Was this to be her worst mistake in the course of her life?

... or her best?

* * *

Night had fallen. The birds were quiet, flowers weren't blooming... on days like these, kids like Frisk... were trying to escape the building. The girl (just a measly seven years old) she had waited until everyone had fallen asleep, including the children. Then, quiet as a twelve year old girl could possibly be, she had tip-toed down the main hall in her magenta and blue striped sweater, blue pants, and brown sneakers. It was probably her warmest outfit she owned at the moment. Besides, she didn't really have the time to go through her dresser that well.

Frisk decided to think about what she was about to do. She was about to step out into the unknown, possibly forever. She might not see a friendly face ever again. She might die. Things happen like that in this world. In the great wide world, she might starve. Dehydrate. Terrible things could happen. Yet, even in the face of impending danger, Frisk had the _determination_ to keep going. After all, this was her fate, right? Her destiny? Well, when you put it like that it just sounds cheesy. Even so, it felt reminiscent of that. Frisk knew that she wasn't meant to be at that orphanage for the rest of her life. She knew that she had to embrace her newfound life and decision to leave everything she had worked for behind.

Was there really a point to what she was doing? Was this going to benefit her in any other way than simply leaving the orphanage? Perhaps it would be better living there. It would safer. Quieter. There was something wrong with that thought. The orphanage didn't feel like home. Instead, it just felt like some kind of... prison sanctuary. A safe spot, but she was stuck there for all eternity unless she took the opportunity she had in front of her at that very moment.

Frisk slowly opened the double doors at the front of the orphanage, looking out into the night sky. The shining, twinkling stars. How they were so beautiful and breathtaking, nobody will ever know, even though we look at them basically every night. There was the moon. Luna. A bright spot in the somber night sky served as a point of navigation, much like the North Star. Frisk used to dream of going to the moon a few years ago. Somehow, that dream didn't sound like it was going to come true very soon. After all, where she was considering to go wasn't a place where you would get to become an astronaut. She stepped out onto the pathway leading out to the paved road. As she walked, the bushes planted next to the path swayed in the faint wind. The crunch of her shoes in the gravel path filled her with _determination_ to make the right decision.

She was going to leave. Forever. She wasn't ever going back.

Frisk turned around to take one last look at the place she had called home for such a short time. The two story building didn't look very inviting if you thought about it. The lights were off in all the windows. The mess hall on the side reminded her of all the times she had been shunned just because she had different ideals than the rest of them.

Revolving back around, the girl faced her new task: to climb Mt. Ebott. Frisk stared up at the tall slope, with the rocky incline at the top. That was her destination. If anything, she could live there for a while. There were stories of how food and water was very plentiful there. Strictly speaking, it would be fairly easy to survive if you thought about it. All she needed was some shelter.

The twelve year old had also heard the stories about humans who used magic that were living underground, directly under Mt. Ebott. Perhaps she could look down the hole and see for herself if there was an entire city down there. She had read a certain book that went just like that. If anything, that just made her more excited to start her new life. It was time to leave the old, pampered one behind and start anew.

Regardless, it was time to make the journey. Frisk took her first step across the road to the path up the slope.

* * *

It was easier than she expected. There was a clearly cut pathway all the way up to the summit of the mountain. It had only taken her ten minutes. That meant it would only take ten minutes for someone to find her if they knew where she was. Frisk took the last few steps up the slope, brushing through some bushes and the low-hanging branches of trees. It seemed to be getting less thick. All the way up the mountain there had been trees, undergrowth, and highly active insects all over the place. Now it seemed to be getting clearer as she arrived at the summit. And then, she reached the hole. Most curiously, she got on her hands and knees and looked down. It was completely pitch-black down there. There was no way of telling if there was a city down there. Maybe they were all asleep, and the city's lights were off. Then again, how would they get electricity?

Frisk looked around. The hole was actually fairly small, it would take a real idiot to actually fall down. Surrounding the hole were various trees and bushes covered with berries. Convenience at its best. She could probably make her home at the summit, but first she'd have to find a viable source of water to cover her dehydration. That might actually be fairly difficult, considering she was on a mountain that looked pretty _bone_ -dry to her.

Frisk promptly turned back around to the pathway. If she went back and looked around a bit more, taking in the sights, maybe she could find a hidden spring somewhere. That would be a miracle, but it would be worth it to try. So she took a step... and felt something over her sneaker. A root had embedded itself into the ground, and she had just tripped over it. Frisk looked up to see where she was going to go so she could brace herself, and then nearly had a panic attack. Right in front of her was the hole leading underground. The girl let out a shrill scream as she plummeted down the hole, three meters in diameter. What an idiot.

Frisk fell for what seemed like ages. Years seemed to go by as she ripped her vocal cords to shreds. Things seemed to get lighter as she fell. Beams of light suddenly seemed to shine down from the hole as she looked up at it as she continued to plunge down. She saw the stars for what was probably the last time in her life.

Everything hurt as she fell. The air was tearing away at her body, so she decided to try to be less aerodynamic. Remembering what she had seen skydivers do, she maneuvered her body to be a more horizontal shape. And at that very moment, the falling stopped. Frisk had expected to land a hard, rocky surface, and shatter into a million pieces, or simply fall into the core of the earth and melt. Instead, as she continued to look up at the now distant hole, she felt something soft and... flaky underneath her. She tilted her head to the side a bit as she lay there, and realized she was lying in a bed of golden flowers. Underground. There were two pillars next to her. Thankfully she didn't fall on those. Frisk closed her eyes and silently asked herself if what was happening was actually real or just a dream.

Reaching up, she pinched herself on the cheek. Definitely real. With utterly no pain, Frisk sat up in the bed of flowers and saw she was a in a room with rock walls. To the south there was a hallway that down a bend somewhere. Slowly, the girl stood up, inspecting her surroundings more. The rocks making up the wall didn't look entirely natural- it was as if it was man-made. Looking back down at the bed of flowers, she noted that above it there appeared to be a small memorial stone. Inscribed on it was this:

 **Here Lies Chara**

 **Beloved Daughter and Sister**

 **19XX-19XX**

Shrugging it off, Frisk realized that there must be some people leaving here. Hopefully kind people, judging that they had put down a memorial for someone that they presumably loved very much.

Frisk took off walking down the hallway, until she came to a massive archway, made with two pillars and a beautifully carved arch at the top. This was probably the only way to go from there, so Frisk walked through.

From there, it was a very shadowy room. Frisk had to feel the walls to find her way, until she came to a small clearing where there were beams of light coming through small holes in the walls, conveniently lighting up a small patch of grass. It looked like a pretty good spot to meditate. Frisk stared at the patch of grass for twenty seconds, pondering its significance when suddenly the neck of a golden dragon popped out of the grass. The head was covered in shining, gorgeous golden scales, with two small horns coming out of the top of its head. It had a long maw, complete with two nostrils, all covered with golden scales. Frisk jumped back, yelping as she backed away, body trembling from the unfamiliar creature.

Frisk wondered if this was where her story ended.

Fortunately, the dragon twisted its neck to look at her, and smiled the happiest smile Frisk had seen in a long time. Still quite frightened, Frisk widened her eyes further and tried to run away, back to the flower bed. And then the dragon spoke.

"Wait! No, come back! I just want to be friends with you!" That made the girl stop in her tracks. She could use a friend down here, where it was all dark and scary. It would be good to have someone by her side to protect her. She slowly turned back around, eyes wide, staring at the dragon. She still kept her distance.

The dragon smiled at her again, in an attempt to reassure her. "Hey! I'm Goldy, Goldy the Golden Dragon! ... hey, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Still nervous, Frisk stayed quiet, but nodded quickly. "Well, I guess someone has to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

Finally reassured, Frisk felt happy to have someone as nice as Goldy to teach her how things worked in this so-called "Underground." He seemed like a pretty nice person, even if he was ... a dragon.

"Ready? Let's go!"

All of a sudden, Frisk felt a sudden warmth on her chest. Looking down, she saw a glowing red heart where her real heart would be. Instead of being in awe, the girl started freaking out. "What is that? Get it away from me!" Frisk cried, trying to swat away the heart. Unfortunately, wherever she moved, the heart would move with her. Goldy laughed in a good-natured manner. "That is your SOUL! The culmination of your very being!"

Hearing that, Frisk calmed down a bit. Taking in the sight of the glowing 2D heart, she looked back at Goldy. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can get stronger if you get lots of LV!"

Frisk cocked her head questioningly at Goldy. "What's LV, you say? Why, LOVE, of course!" Goldy smiled while bouncing his head playfully. Frisk smiled back. She was glad she had someone like Goldy that was so nice to her. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Goldy asked. Frisk nodded her head, a happy grin on her face. This seemed almost like a video game to her! It was fun... although she knew in the back of her head she needed food and water soon.

Goldy giggled somehow (if dragons can do that), and winked, a little sparkle flying off his scales. What looked like small pellets materialized behind Goldy, and he turned back to Frisk. "Down here in the Underground, we share LOVE through friendliness pellets like these. Go ahead, get as many as you can!" With that, the pellets flew towards Frisk slowly, just waiting for her to catch them.

It really was like a video game. Frisk giggled and jumped around, trying to catch one. Most of them got past her, but there was one that she could just reach out and touch. A wide grin on her face, the seven year old girl reached out her hand and -

Sudden, white hot pain shot through her body as it felt like she was being lit on fire. What felt like all her bones breaking made Frisk scream in pain as she was thrown back, crashing against the rock wall, which only added more pain to the mix. Frisk felt tears being forced out of her eyes. She wanted to cry. She wanted to bawl. The painful surges continued with every heartbeat as she tried to look up at Goldy. What she saw almost traumatized her for all eternity.

Replacing his happy, friendly smile was the most nightmarish, psychotic grin she had ever seen on his maw. And then he spoke again, only this time with a much more malevolent, violent tone she hadn't heard before.

 _"You IDIOT."_ Goldy chuckled as Frisk lay on the floor, trying hard not to sob her eyes out. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking her at once, sort of what it feels like to flop down in snow without any clothes on, but worse.

" _Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?_ " Goldy giggled at her darkly, still grinning at her writhing form.

 _"Down here, it's KILL or BE KILLED. HAHAHAHAHA!"_ The golden dragon continued to shriek with laughter as he stared at the sobbing child with a nightmarish grin. " _DIE_." Slowly and dramatically, Goldy formed an entire ring of pellets around the small form of the girl, before gradually pulling them towards each other, all while cackling madly as the girl basically gave up on life, curling up into a ball, waiting for the pain to end. Why she trusted someone she just met, she would never know.

And then everything went away. The pain left. Her broken bones healed in a flash. All her bruises disappeared. And Goldy had vanished.

Replacing Goldy was a woman with graying hair, a kind face that was just starting to get wrinkles, and an outfit reminiscent of an archaeologist. Somehow it all worked together to create an image of a very kind woman.

Though, considering what had just transpired, Frisk wasn't too quick to trust this newcomer to the scene.

* * *

 **Gonna be honest, I'm probably gonna hate writing this first part. As much as I love Toriel/Misako because Toriel is best goat, to write about them is probably the most boring thing next to writing about Alphys. But wow, this start was... pretty fun to write, gotta admit.**

 **As unoriginal "Goldy" is, I really couldn't think of anything else (besides, isn't that kind of the point? bad naming runs in the family).**

 **review if you like, i actually like writing this.**

 **tell me if there's any mistakes.**


	2. DARK

**Chapter 2! These are actually a lot shorter than normal. I'm not that great at writing. If anything, this is just a little hobby I have.**

 **So, this might be pretty bad because I'm not entirely enthusiastic about writing about Misako/Toriel. You know, in the show at this point Misako is completely pointless. All she serves is to be Lloyd's mom that does nothing.**

 **Then again... this is Toriel we're talking about. Goat mom is best mom.**

 **I would tell you to play "Fallen Down" for the beginning, but tbh Misako isn't worth it. So don't.**

 **So, I've gotten a little lazy which means I'm not going to use the game as a reference to what Toriel says, because I forget. So I'll make up my own lines (i mean... come on, that's what writing is) that match her personality. You know, besides the first three lines. Those are important.**

 **EDIT: I've been writing this chapter for like a month now because the ruins are SO boring. And MISAKO? PLEASE! THIS IS LIKE THE MOST BORING THING TO WRITE! LET ME GET TO SNOWDIN! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **also, last chapter i screwed up. Let's just pretend that last chapter Frisk didn't speak because I'm making her selectively mute**

 **inb4 people tell me im bad at planning**

 **also tbh pacifist route is boring af to write about**

* * *

 _"My mother had a great deal of trouble with me, but I think she enjoyed it."_

 _Mark Twain_

* * *

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The woman muttered, watching as the golden dragon retreated into the grass, disappearing for at least a short while. Then she looked down at the girl. She seemed genuinely concerned about the child and her wellbeing. Perhaps there were kind humans in the Underground. Nevertheless, Frisk saw her as a potential threat and attempted to slowly shuffle backwards on her behind, afraid of this woman. People always did say to never talk to strangers.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." The woman reassured Frisk, beckoning towards the girl with arms outstretched. "I am Misako, caretaker of the Ruins.

"Come along now, I'll take you to my home, where you shall be safe. It has been a while since anyone has fallen down here. Follow me, my child." Misako turned around and started to take some steps, the long sleeves of her jacket swishing around her slim form. Frisk could barely see the woman as she started to walk away; it was still very shadowy within the room. Against her better judgement, the young girl decided she had a better chance of surviving by following this woman than staying in the room, which didn't appear to have any food or any conceivable source of water in it. Though Frisk was certain she must be thousands of feet underground, she still heard the unmistakeable sound of water dripping upon solid rock.

She reluctantly followed the aging woman to the next room.

Passing through the darkness, Frisk saw a light at the end of the hallway. The shining beacon filled her with determination. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time, Frisk kept a close eye on Misako's back in front of her, making sure not to lose her in the darkness. Once in a while, the girl turned to look back, making sure Goldy wasn't following them. She had seen that kind of thing more than one time in her life. The prospect of being followed chilled her.

Eventually, the woman and child found themselves in a large room filled with brightness. It had a double staircase leading upwards to one central door, reminiscent of the Titanic's Grand Staircase. All the bricks making up the hall were tinted with a magenta hue, while the steps on the staircase were plain slate gray. In the center of the hall, there was a box of red flower petals, and on the far side, there was what looked like a shining golden star, barely existing in time.

Misako, seemingly ignorant of the twinkling star, made the grueling journey of going up the stairs to wait for Frisk at the door. Curiously, the girl gently ambled over to the star, and reached out her hand. From above, Misako stared back down at the girl questioningly. What was the child attempting to do? They were putting their hand out to thin air. For a moment Misako wondered if the child was having severe hallucations and/or brain damage from the fall. Perhaps she should ask the child to say "apple."

Frisk attempted to brush the shining, twinkling golden star with her finger, but found her hand had phased right through it.

It was at that moment she heard a peculiar little voice in her head that wasn't quite her own.

 _SAVEd. Frisk. LV 1._

Shrugging it off and deciding it was nothing, the girl continued to follow Toriel. Again with the long hallway, and the light at the end.

* * *

"The Ruins are full of puzzles, my child. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them. If you ever traverse the Ruins by yourself, you'll have to solve quite a few to get around here." The pair were in a room with six pressure plates on the ground, and a doorway blocked by spikes. Misako stepped on a couple of the plates and the spikes retracted from the ground, allowing Frisk to pass.

Moving onto the next room, Misako brushed the collar of her jacket to the side, and briskly walked over to a lever on the wall. Next to the lever was some writing clearly made in marker. Inscribed on the wall was "Please pull this lever. Yes, this one."

Misako stopped and faced Frisk again. "Now, I'd like you to solve a puzzle on your own. I cannot always solve puzzles for you, because I have things to do in the house." Still unsure whether this Misako woman could be trusted, Frisk absentmindedly nodded and eagerly trotted up to the lever. It proved to be more than difficult to pull it down. It required lots of force, which her small, frail body did not have, much to her chagrin. Misako had to pull it down for her. Continuing past a small bridge which crossed over a creek of dirty water. Frisk moved onto the next lever built into the wall, which had more markings next to it – "Please pull this lever to continue."

With Misako's help, the lever went down, and the girl heard a click to her right as the spikes blocking the doorway to the next room retracted into the ground, granting safe passage.

* * *

In the next room, there was a bend in the path. Near the next door there was a small dummy about Frisk's height. It had a marsupial look to it, and was fixed upon a sort of bobble stand. It was made with soft flannel coverings, and no doubt filled with hay. It almost seemed alive to Frisk, as if a ghost had possessed it. Misako went to stand in front of the dummy. Was this going to be some sort of test?

"In the Underground, some people may attack. It is only natural. When you are fighting someone, try to strike up a conversation. Be nice to them, and maybe they won't want to attack you anymore. It works that way down here. I don't know if we are as nice as people on the surface, but I like to think that we are far welcoming than the surface humans." Frisk faintly remembered the orphanage in the back of her head. It hadn't even been a while since she had left the dreaded caretaking building, but it was already becoming a distant memory in her mind.

"I'd like you to practice with this dummy here. I understand it can be tempting to fight back and potentially... _remove_ the threat, but believe me, it's better to make friends."

Not entirely sure of how to strike up a conversation with an inanimate object, Frisk calmly stepped up to face the dummy, and stared into its unmoving, sewn eyes. It motionlessly stared back at her, the button eyes pouring into her soul. Frankly, it seemed almost like this dummy was being possessed – it just seemed like a real thing! ... except it looked like a dummy.

" _Um... hello. My name's Frisk."_ the girl signed, with expert dexterity. Misako watched the child curiously to discover that the girl preferred to use ASL. Whether or not it was selective or not, that did not matter. Thankfully, all her experience with children prior to being trapped underground allowed her to easily understand the child. She absentmindedly tugged at the ribbon at her throat as she recalled a child that had fallen before. It had been another girl, who loved ballet. Instead of using words, the child had used dance to express themselves. When the old woman had met them, she was astounded by their ideas and beliefs, and secretly admired them.

Then, one day, the ballerina had asked a question.

Misako never saw her again.

As Misako watched the girl in front of her innocently attempt to communicate with a dummy she privately knew was a dummy occupied by one of the ghost's cousins. She didn't know the ghost by name, but she knew that he had multiple cousins by the few comversations she had had with him. Apparently, one was an aspiring actor and entertainer, and the other one was possessing the dummy she had made years ago.

Her mind wandered back to the ballerina. In the back of her head, she knew the girl had probably been brutally murdered by her cowardly husband, in an attempt to get a "clean, powerful human SOUL" in order to break the barrier that trapped them all underground. Heaven knows where the body was now. Misako dejectedly thought about the fact that only one of her children had gotten a proper burial.

After about ten minutes of talking to a dummy with no response, Frisk impatiently turned to Misako, who was staring wistfully off into the distance behind Frisk, which was a wall. The girl attempted to wave to get her caretaker's attention, but the elderly woman's attention did not break from the purple brick wall.

A tug on Misako's pant leg finally erased her ignorance, and she looked down at Frisk. "Ah! I see you have done well, and nobody is hurt. See? Nobody ever has to get hurt if you just talk everything out."

" _There are lots of people on the surface who don't care if you try to talk it out,"_ Frisk signed, a statement which Misako frowned upon. While it was true, she firmly believed that everything could be resolved through diplomacy, agreemnt, and talking. To Misako, there were no truly bad people in the world, just misunderstandings.

* * *

Without saying a word, Misako continued onward to the next room, where she decided to give the girl a real puzzle. Frisk eagerly followed Misako to the next purple brick-wall room, unsure where this was all really going. Was there going to be an end to the seemingly endless ruins? Was this just her imagination? Was she dreaming, and was actually back in the orphanage taking a nap?

Taking a look into the room, she noticed a pattern on the ground where the brick was a lighter shade of purple than the rest of the floor. It was more of a lavender type of purple. The pattern was a zigzag, except instead of completely diagonals, it was more of an up-and-down pattern. Misako turned to Frisk, motioning towards the ground. "I wonder if you can solve this puzzle...?" Misako murmured softly, gesturing for Frisk to attempt to solve it.

The young child immediately went to work, contemplating the shape of the path, the length of each bit; she studied the vines on the walls in case there was some sort of secret message that gave her a hint. In the corner of her eye she saw Misako standing at the entrance, watching her contemplatively as she tried to complete the puzzle in an attempt to impress Misako.

Frisk decided to check if the following hallway up ahead had any hint. On the wall, there was a stone sign that had been drilled into the brick. Engraved on the sign was, "The left room is the right room's blueprint."

She didn't entirely know what a blueprint was, but understood that it had something to do with the room after the hallway. The girl peeked around the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sign of many towering, acute spikes protruding out of the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and noticed Misako standing behind her, an expression of concern written on her face. "Perhaps puzzles are too dangerous for now," she noted, heeding Frisk's face of fright. "Take my hand, please."

Frisk's small hand immediately latched onto Misako's, and slowly the two made their way through the spike maze.

* * *

Finally, the pair arrived at the longest hallway Frisk had seen in her entire short life. "My child, I have a difficult request to ask of you," Misako said, her voice an octave lower than Frisk usually heard. "I must ask you to walk to the end of this hallway by yourself... please forgive me for this."

With that, Misako took off sprinting to the end of the seemingly endless hallway. How she managed to do that at her age was beyond Frisk, but the girl started out walking to the end. As she walked, she observed that the hallway seemed to get pretty dark.

Dark, darker, yet darker.

The darkness keeps growing.

The shadows cutting deeper.

Frisk started to openly panic as the hallway's walls seemed to begin to close in on her. It got darker and darker as time rolled on. She opened her mouth to scream for Misako's help, but no sound came out.

 _Go ahead! Cry into the darkness! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!_

...

 _But nobody came. Boy! What a shame!_

Frisk, now fearing for her life, began to run at full speed in hopes of finding Misako. At this point, the woman was her only hope -

* * *

"Greetings, my child! Do not be afraid, I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. There was no need to be frightened, you see -" Misako was caught off guard as Frisk barreled into her, crying her eyes out.

Surprised, Misako bent over and took the child in her arms, letting the girl sob into her pant leg before picking her up. "I'm sorry if that was tramautic for you. Why don't we go home?"

* * *

 **GOOD ENOUGH. This took about about 2 months to write for 3 reasons:**

 **ruins/misako = boring af**

 **me = lazy af**

 **pacifist route = boring af**

 **And... next time we'll be seeing a very rebellious child who tries to run away from home for the second time! Maybe even a bit of punster Jay...**

 **hey, what do you call a lightbulb charged with lightning?  
I dunno, enLIGHTen me hahahahahahahaha**

 **on a more DARK (hahah) note, I've beaten Sans 25 times now.**

 **And genocide Red (if you've ever played the fangame, it's a really good fangame for Undertale) I've beaten 12 times now.**

 **both of them i've beaten with no healing items. haven't done a no-hit yet.**


End file.
